donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Wharf
Red Wharf is the first stage in the world Cape Codswallop, which appears in the game Donkey Kong Land III. This stage is the Donkey Kong Land III equivalent to Lakeside Limbo from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. It has Seabed Shanty come after it. Overview This stage takes place in a wharf, as the name states. It mainly has Dixie and Kiddy on a large boardwalk along with sometimes taking place swimming in the water or even clinging on ropes. There are also nine Kobbles and seven Sneeks in this stage. A lone Koco can also be found, but only in the first bonus area. Walkthrough At the start of the stage Dixie and Kiddy must scatter along the boardwalk after exiting the small shaft until finding a few Sneeks. Next to the group of Sneeks is the letter K. The Kongs must then nab the letter and advance on to the next part. Then, the monkeys must continue along until find an elevated part of the boardwalk and jump onto it. The monkey then must continue while collecting bananas in the formation of an arrow. Then, the two monkeys must continue along until finding a crack in the boardwalk with an arrow of bananas pointing downwards. The two must jump down into the area to find the letter O and continue along on the left if they desire to enter a Bonus Barrel leading them to a bonus area. When they are done with the task, the two must continue a few steps to find the Star Barrel. After the Star Barrel, the monkeys must continue collecting bananas, defeating enemies, etc. Shortly after, they can find a Barrel Cannon which shoots them to the letter N and leads them to also collecting a couple of bananas and two Bear Coins. After this, they can be led by bananas trails to the letter G stuck in a boardwalk crack. Then, the monkeys should advance on, collecting bananas, defeating enemies or even hopping into a barrel cannon that leads them to Koin on top of the shaft, at the end of the stage. After doing all these tasks, the monkeys must go on, and touch the flagpole so they may move on to Seabed Shanty. Collectibles and Secrets Minor *Bananas: 72 *Extra Life Balloons: **On top of a shaft at the start of the stage. **Underneath a boardwalk, near the flagpole. *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: Right after a pair of two Sneeks. **O: Underneath a crack in the boardwalk with bananas shaped like an arrow and near the first Bonus Stage. **N: In an area past the Star Barrel with a Barrel Cannon that shoots the monkeys to the letter. **G: In a crack of a boardwalk, close to the flagpole. *DK Coin: On top of a shaft over the flagpole, a Koin can be found with his shield with the DK Coin on it. Dixie and Kiddy must throw a Steel Keg located next to the Koin and throw it on the opposite side when the Koin is not looking to defeat the enemy and gain the DK Coin. Special Barrels *Star Barrel: **Right after the letter O *DK Barrels: **Right at the start of the stage. **Directly after the Star Barrel. Bonus Areas *The first bonus area is located in a boardwalk crack with a banana trail pointing the way, past two bananas, left of the letter O with a Bonus Barrel leading the primates to the bonus area. Here, the monkeys must walk on boardwalks and swim underwater to nab the Bonus Coin along with passing a Koco. *The second and final bonus area can be found shortly after the letter O, on a lower elevation of the boardwalk. They sould cling on a high rope to jump high enough so they may reach the Bonus them to the bonus area. Here, they must collecting fifteen stars within twenty seconds. There is also a Rotatable Barrel which shoots the two at the stars. When they are done, they must collect the Bonus Coin on the ending right. Gallery Screenshots File:Redwharf.png|Dixie encountering a Sneek. File:RedWharfswim.png|Dixie approaching a Bonus Barrel. File:RedWharfStarBarrel.png|Kiddy next to the Star Barrel. File:RedWharfDKCoin.png|Kiddy defeating a Koin. Videos File:Donkey Kong Land III (GB) - Cape Codswallop - Red Wharf File:Donkey Kong Land III (GBC) - Cape Codswallop - Red Wharf Trivia *The name of the stage is a pun on the TV show Red Dwarf. de:Red Wharf Category:Stages Category:Cape Codswallop Stages Category:Water Stages Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Donkey Kong Land III Stages